Evidente
by DaeikoSou
Summary: Algunas cosas eran realmente obvias para Celestia, y cuando lo notaba, ella sólo podía seguir el juego.


**Disclaimer:** Danganronpa ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo la trama de éste one-shot.

 **Número de palabras:** 719.

 **Pareja:** Celesgami y un ligero (muy ligero) Sounia.

 **Advertencias:** ¡Genderbend! (Fem!Kazuichi/Male!Sonia), posible ooc (fuera de personaje), trama simple, intento de comedia, narración de dudosa calidad.

 **Aclaraciones:** El tiempo se encuentra ubicado antes de la gran tragedia.

* * *

 **EVIDENTE**

* * *

Se encontraban caminando a su propio paso, aún no podían creer que ellos, Celestia y Togami, habían sido escogidos por el profesor para representar a su salón en el evento de primavera. Es como si supiera acerca de su relación oculta, de la cual nadie se había dado cuenta.

Por otro lado, el príncipe y la mecánica se encontraban caminando del lado opuesto a los anteriormente mencionados. Simon se había postulado voluntariamente, supuso la actividad sería divertida, además nunca lo había hecho y quería probar cosas nuevas; Souda Kazumi por su lado, por el simple hecho de Simon postularse, lo hizo ella también automáticamente, era como un sistema que se había instalado a ella misma.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del salón de reuniones, los cuatro se toparon.

—Oh, ustedes deben ser nuestros Kouhai —Manifestó el rubio alto con una sonrisa—. Un placer, soy Simon Nevermind —Se presentó a ambos, pero exclusivamente tomó la mano de Celestia y la besó, sorprendiéndola tanto a ella como a los demás.

—¡Simon-san no debes ser _de esa manera_ con otras personas! —Se quejó Souda, la cual lucía sus evidentes celos.

—¿Por qué dices eso Souda-san? —Preguntó inocentemente—. Es que luce como una princesa Europea y es de mala educación en mi país no presentarse de ésa manera —Explicó el chico.

—Oh, entonces tú debes ser el Ultimate Prince —Manifestó Celestia colocando su mano sobre su boca, ya había escuchado algo sobre ése estudiante en su tiempo como estudiante en el instituto, sonrió ligeramente, siendo vista de mala manera por Souda, quien si no fuese porque no quería caer mal con Simon, actuara como repelente de mosquitos con cada chica que viera acercarse al príncipe, aunque muchas veces no se aguantaba—. Soy Celestia Ludenberg, encantada —Se presentó sosteniendo su vestido e inclinándose un poco. Y entonces sintió una pequeña aura oscura detrás de ella.

—¿Vamos a entrar? —Habló por fin el heredero.

—Lo siento, ¿he interrumpido, no? —Preguntó un poco avergonzado el príncipe.

—Sí así es, hazme un favor y...

—No te preocupes por eso —Interrumpió Celestia a Togami, antes que dijera la palabra "quítate" haciéndolo enojar ligeramente—. Él es Togami Byakuya, ambos hemos sido escogidos para representar a nuestra clase —Explicó.

—¿Escogidos? Vaya, pensar que nosotros nos postulamos voluntariamente —Mencionó como si fuese lo más sorprendente del universo— Mi compañera es Kazumi Souda, es un poco tímida —Manifestó sin darse cuenta de que la chica estaba encendida en celos, por lo que sólo pudo manifestar muy dificultosamente "un placer" _aunque no lo fuese_ desde su punto de vista.

Después de las presentaciones, entraron al dichoso salón, donde una vez culminada la reunión, salieron y se despidieron los cuatro recién conocidos, aunque sólo Celestia y Simon lucieron amables. Por el lado de Celestia y Togami, ambos se fueron en la limosina perteneciente a la familia Togami, en la cual era totalmente privada la parte de atrás, por lo que ambos podían hablar sin ser interrumpidos o escuchados por el conductor.

—Estás muy callado —Notó la pelinegro.

—Ah, verdad que ya no está el príncipe para que hables con él —Fue su respuesta fría, aunque eso provocó que Celestia riera.

—¿Estás celoso? —Se atrevió a preguntar, provocando que el rubio frunciera el ceño.

—¿Quién estaría celoso de alguien tan inferior? —Fue su respuesta.

—Es verdad, ni un príncipe puede superar al Ultimate Affluent Progeny —Lo alagó, y la expresión de Byakuya, aunque no quería demostrarlo era una un poco apenada, se lograron ver unas gotas de sudor, pero se contuvo para mantener la compostura. En eso, Celestia se acercó a él, aprovechando que aún faltaba mucho para llegar a su casa y se le montó encima—. ¿Sabes que lo he hecho apropósito? —Le declaró con una sonrisa victoriosa, y Byakuya la odiaba en ese momento, porque había caído en una de sus tantas trampas y juegos estúpidos.

Entonces no se contuvo, la tiró sobre el asiento y se colocó encima de ella.

—Me la vas a pagar —Amenazó acercándose a su rostro. Celestia por su lado, sólo sonrió.

—Lo espero con ansias —Dijo para tomar del cuello a _su_ chico y acercarlo más. Y es que, ambos tenían ésa personalidad desafiante, que los hacía retarse uno al otro, y eso era lo que los hacía sentirse tan atraídos.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Ya extrañaba escribir en éste fandom uwu sobre todo tenía mucho tiempo sin escribir Celesgami ~ aunque tiene sus pequeños toques Sounia, me pareció interesante la interacción entre estos, pienso que Togami no se mostraría celoso, no hasta que "apareciera" alguien que "pudiera" ser mejor que él, como el caso de un príncipe~ aunque sólo Celestia pudiera sentir sus "celos", y bueno, como le gusta joderlo un poco sigue el juego xD ya que el Male!Sonia/Togami/Celestia me ha llamado la atención, posiblemente en un futuro escriba más sobre ellos y lo publique aquí mismo, aunque todo dependa de mi imaginación y tiempo libre :'c, en un principio quise publicarlo en el documento "Enamorarse" pero al tratarse más acerca del Celesgami, dejando en segundo plano el Sounia, no quise enredar una cosa con la otra xD jeje bueno espero les haya gustado este pequeño capítulo, nos leemos luego~


End file.
